I STILL LOVE YOU
by just.follow.your.heart
Summary: I saw Natsume kissing another girl on our anniversary. I was hurt so I refused to listen to his explanations. A ONESHOT! Mikan's POV sorry if its kinda lame. i did this out of boredom . haha .
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Gakuen Alice. But I wish I do. Enjoy reading! Please R&R!

I STILL LOVE YOU

It was a quiet Sunday morning. I' was still on my bed, sleeping peacefully. When all of a sudden, my phone rang, waking me from my deep slumber. Eyes still closed, I grabbed my phone from the table beside my bed.

"Hello?"

"_Hey Mikan-chan, it's me, Anna,"_ the voice said in the other line.

"Oh Anna-chan, ohayo," I said in a sleepy voice.

_ "I just wanna remind you that my birthday party would be tonight, and I want you to come. Hotaru and the others are coming too," _Anna said.

"Sure. I will go, and happy birthday," I said.

_"Thanks. See you later then," _then she hung up.

I yawned as I opened my eyes. I looked at the alarm clock beside my lampshade. It's only 8am. It's Sunday for Pete's sake. I should still be sleeping until 11am, and yet Anna called me, disturbing my sleep. I haven't had enough sleep these past few days because my assistant took a leave and I have lots of paper works to finish. Thank god I already finished it last night.

After taking a bath, I went out of my bathroom and opened the closet next to me. I put on something comfortable, and went to my kitchen. I smiled as I saw a note on the fridge's door. It says, _Baka, I already made breakfast. Ruka and I have to go somewhere so I'll be back after lunch. Hotaru._

Hotaru's my best friend. We're like sisters. Ruka is her boyfriend. I don't know where they went so I just shrugged and ate my breakfast. Unlike me, Hotaru is a good cook. I can't even cook rice. I tried to cook once and I ended up being scolded by Hotaru. The kitchen was a mess and it took me whole night to finish cleaning it since Hotaru told me that it's my fault so she won't be helping me. After eating, I went to the veranda carrying my laptop since I want to finish my presentation for our new client.

I lose track of the time and I didn't even noticed that Hotaru already arrived. I felt a pat on my shoulder and when I look to my side, I was greeted by her purple eyes. I automatically smiled and closed my laptop.

"Hey, Hotaru," I said.

Hotaru sat beside me and asked, "Are you trying to kill yourself? Have some rest, you dummy."

I held her hand and smiled at her, "Thanks for the concern. Don't worry, I'm finished. Let's go grab something to eat."

"What? You haven't eaten yet? Do you really wanna kill yourself? I brought some food, it's in the table. Go eat idiot. You're still not over him, aren't you?" she asked with an accusing tone.

"Don't make me laugh Hotaru. I'm so over him. It's just that Nobara took a leave and I have some works to finish," I said then headed to the kitchen. Hotaru just stared at me and sighed.

That night, I was waiting for Hotaru at the living room when I heard the doorbell. _'Must be Ruka,' _I thought. It was indeed Ruka. He really is handsome. Hotaru's so lucky.

"Hey Ruka," I said, smiling.

"Mikan-chan, you look gorgeous," he said as I gave him a friendly kiss on the cheek.

"Thanks," I said. Just then I saw Hotaru descending from the staircase. Ruka smiled and walked towards Hotaru. He bowed and offered his hand while saying, "Shall we?"

Hotaru rolled her eyes and smiled back to Ruka. They walked hand in hand as we went out of the house. They used Ruka's car while I used mine.

When we arrived at the party, I saw that Anna and her boyfriend Yuu were already waiting for us. I went out of my car and walked towards them, Ruka and Hotaru following me. I smiled and gave her the gift that I asked Hotaru to buy the day before since I was busy. (I have to pay for it twice the price. Hello, its Hotaru were talking about here.) She mumbled her thanks and led us inside her house. Her house was pretty big. Oh, what do you expect from the daughter of the owner of a big company? I was chatting with Koko and Sumire when I heard a commotion. The girls were busy circling a certain someone. I looked at their direction and I felt a thump on my chest. That SOMEONE was no other than Natsume Hyuuga. THE Natsume Hyuuga. My ex-boyfriend. He cheated on me. A girl was flirting with him. I recognize the girl as Koizumi Luna. She's a slut. She acts as if she owns Natsume. I clench my fists and tried to remain calm. Koko and Sumire looked at me, worry was written on their faces. I smiled at them and said, "Don't worry about me. Anyways, what happened when Koko tripped?" I was trying my best to look okay and to continue our conversation.

I excused myself for a while, saying that I'm going to sit beside my best friend. On my way to Hotaru and Ruka's direction, a waiter offered me some drinks. I only chose an orange juice since I'll be driving my own car on my way home so I don't think drinking alcohol is a good idea. I sat beside Hotaru and sipped my orange juice. Ruka, together with Hotaru, Yuu, Tsubasa, Anna, Mochu, Nonoko and Misaki looked at my direction. I know that there was someone behind me. Without bothering to take a look, I took the sliced orange that was placed on my glass as a design and throw it behind me.

"Shit! What do you think you're doing?" a female voice behind me said angrily.

I turned around and saw Luna, trying to remove the orange stain in her dress. "Oops, I thought no one's behind me," I said sarcastically.

Her face turned red with anger. "Now what am I going to do with my dress?"

"Don't worry, I'll pay. How much is that dress anyway?" I said, a smile forming on my lips.

"Argh! Screw you Sakura! I know you did that on purpose!" Luna yelled.

I turned my gaze to her and grinned. "Why would I do that on purpose?"

"Because it's obvious that you envy my beauty! You're jealous because you can never be like me!" she said angrily.

"Of course I can never be a SLUT like you," I said and grinned.

"You'll gonna pay for this Sakura," Luna said and left.

I can't help but laugh when Luna left. My friends also laughed with me.

"That was great Mikan-chan," Misaki said to me between her laugh.

"Yeah. Her face was so funny. She looks as red as a tomato because of anger," I replied.

We were still laughing when Ruka said, "Natsume…"

I looked to where Ruka was looking and I saw Natsume. He's still the same as before. Only that he became more handsome. Anna, Yuu, Hotaru, Ruka, Mochu, Nonoko, Sumire, Koko, Tsubasa, Misaki, Hotaru, Ruka, Natsume and I were friends since high school. We used to hang out together. He courted me when we were in college and I caught him kissing another girl last year, on our anniversary. I didn't ask for an explanation. I just told him that from that day on we will act civil to each other and that we're through. I focused on my work and told my friends that I don't wanna hear anything about Natsume if it's about our relationship.

The boys gave him a high five while the girls gave him a kiss on the cheek. He looked at me and I gave him a nod. I get tequila from a waiter passing by, hoping that it will take the pain I'm feeling that moment, away. I ignored what I said earlier, that I will only drink orange juice. The group was happily talking to each other when I stand up and said, "Guys, I'm sorry but I guess I'll be going now."

"Eh? But it's been a while since we last hang out together," Anna said.

"I'm sorry Anna-chan, but my head hurts like hell and I wanna go to bed," I said. My head, together with my heart, was hurting that time.

"Okay then, are you sure you can go home by yourself?" Anna asked with a concerned face.

"I'll take you home," Natsume said.

"Nah. I can go home. Don't bother," I tried to walk but then I feel dizzy and I almost fall to the floor. Thanks to Natsume, because he caught my hand and it prevented me from falling.

"That's it Mikan. Natsume's taking you home. Now," Hotaru said with authorization in her voice.

"But-" I tried to speak, but Hotaru glared at me.

"Fine… Happy birthday Anna, goodbye guys," I said as Natsume helped me.

We used Natsume's car. I sat beside him. There was a long silence between us for the whole trip. When the car stopped, Natsume stopped me from going out. He held my hand and said, "Mikan, I'm sorry."

Tears start to well in my eyes but I tried my best to hold it back. I looked at him and I saw his face. I can feel his sincerity.

"What you saw. On our anniversary… It's not what you think. That girl forcefully kissed me. She was one of those fucking fan girls. I tried to explain but you never listened. I still love you Mikan," he said.

I can't hold back my tears anymore. I began to cry. I know deep inside my heart that I still love him. I'm such a fool for not listening to his explanation. "Natsume," I started, "I love you too. It's just that I was so hurt when I saw you and that girl that I didn't want to listen to your explanation. I was so afraid that you might say that you don't love me anymore. I tried my best to forget you, and yet I always miss you. Your voice, your face. I'm sorry."

Natsume hugged me tight. "Shh. I should be the one to say sorry. I'm glad that we're okay now." He cupped my face and kissed me passionately. We smiled at each other when we broke the kiss. "I love you so much Mikan," Natsume said.

"I love you too Natsume," I replied.

AT ANNA'S HOUSE

"Wuu! I'm so glad they're okay now!" Sumire exclaimed.

"Is it okay for us to watch them? They deserve some privacy, you know?" Ruka asked.

"I just want to see what my idiot best friend would do. But since it's over now, I guess we can stop spying on them," Hotaru said.

Hotaru put a spy camera on Natsume's car that allows them to see what was happening between the two. Hotaru really is a genius. She turned off the monitor and smiled happily. '_I'm so happy for you, Mikan'_ she thought.

So how was it? Maybe next time, I'm going to write about Hotaru and Ruka.. Haha. Ja~ Please REVIEW!


	2. Chapter 2

This is not a story ;)

Well, I love reading fanfictions. Especially Gakuen Alice.

I even wrote some myself ^^

That's why I made a page in facebook where anime lovers and fanfiction readers and writers can post links of their stories, videos and images of their fave anime and so on…

You can visit it if you want, and like it as well.

Well, that's if you want to ;))

Here's the link, just remove the spaces.

**h t t p : / / w w w . f a c e b o o k . c o m / p a g e s / i – l o v e – a n i m e – f a n f i c t i o n - / 1 0 3 8 6 7 3 7 6 3 4 8 9 0 0**

oh, and about my story…

I deleted the other one, sorry ;)

And I'll try to update the other one soon…

MiKiE -


End file.
